Amine treatment plants utilize amine processing to treat gas streams such as natural gas streams and refinery streams for removal of contaminants such as CO2 and H2S. The CO2 captured during the amine processing can often be collected for commercial use. The amine utilized for amine treatment is often one of monoethanolamine (MEA), methyldiethanolamine (MDEA) or diethanolamine (DEA). Other amines utilized include diglycolamine (DGA), diisopropanolamine (DIPA) and proprietary amine agents.
Amine treatment for CO2 capture can also be used to remove CO2 from combustion gases, flue gases and abatement of greenhouse gases.
Problems associated with amine treatment include corrosion that can occur when CO2 reacts with water in the amine solution to form acids. Other problems include foaming in the system, degradation of the amine mixture to form acids, bases and salts, and hydrocarbon saturation of the amine mixture. Additional problems include the high cost of amine or amine mixtures and high cost of regeneration.
It would be advantageous to develop agents for decreasing or preventing some or all of the problems associated with amine treatment set forth above.